There is an image processing device capable of transmitting image data to a server and converting that, and then processing the image data converted by the server.
Further, there is a technique for reusing the image data converted once, so as to suppress the server from repeatedly converting the dame image data.
Specifically, for example, a first image forming apparatus transmits the image data to an image processing server, and the image processing server converts and transmits the received image data to the first image processing device, and simultaneously transmits a short cut to refer to the image data to a second image forming apparatus as the same model as the first image forming apparatus. If the second image forming apparatus prints the image data, the second image forming apparatus refer to the short cut and then receives and prints the converted image data corresponding to the image data from the first image forming apparatus.